The Truth Revealed
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: She looked at him with something unwavering, something strong. "You're the girl I see wherever I go. You're the scene in my head and you said yes to another man." He whispers as Kiki doesn't blink. Michael/Kiki
1. Part 1

**entitled;** the truth revealed part 1  
**summary;**_She looked at him with something unwavering, something strong. "You're the girl I see wherever I go. You're the scene in my head and you said yes to another man." He whispers as Kiki doesn't blink.  
_**rating;** k + mention of incest  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** just a twoshot- please enjoy! No hate. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't yet have a beta!

* * *

"Don't tell me you are actually going through with this!" He pleads with her. They can't be, he knows this down to his core, but like she said in the hospital: the world seems to want to through them together. They can't erase what they feel. They have tried to over and over and they can't.

"Michael, be serious." She doesn't even look at him. She stands at the end of Pier 52, once where his ex, Starr Manning had sat crying. He looks at Kiki and knows that if they had the chance, if the world was turning in a different way, he would have the chance to build something just as strong with her as he once had with Starr. Her brown hair, that he knows is soft to touch, floats away from her neck with the wind. She looks beautiful.

"You're all I think about, Kiki." He confesses. "I look at other girls and I see you and it won't stop. Nothing stops it." He walks closer to her, he can feel her mood. Shifting with his in that way where they both know it is hopeless to fight but they try because it's wrong. Because, in the end, they'll only end up hurt.

She turns, she looks over her neck at him, her eyes look toward him, seeing him but seeing the buildings lining the pier. Her vision split just like her mind- but not her heart; he knows only he has that part of her. Morgan can't touch it and he never will. It's wrong of him to feel such hostility toward his brother who has done nothing wrong. He shouldn't feel so territorial over his cousin, but he is and not in the pure way. "Michael, we can't. I'm engaged." She says these things to distract him but he can hear the waver in her voice, he can hear her doubt. He comes closer and she protests with him. "Stop, Mikey." She turns fully around and he can look into her eyes. He can _see_ her.

He pulls her hands from her stance, "there is a way around this." She laughs a hopeless laugh and pulls her hands viciously from her own. "We're _blood_, Michael." She rolls her eyes at him, "there is no way around that." She takes her steps around him, walking away from the pier, away from him. He catches up easily and grabs her arm turning him to her. She looks shocked at his movements that mirror the moment in his place that felt like an eternity ago- with her life, it probably was.

He doesn't drop her arm. He doesn't let her pull away and she isn't even trying. He pulls her closer, tucking the stray hair behind her ear in efforts to buy him time. Time with her was private and very little ever since she said yes to his brother. She looked at him with something unwavering, something strong. "You're the girl I see wherever I go. You're the scene in my head and you said yes to another man." He whispers as Kiki doesn't blink.

"I can't keep hurting you. I don't want to." Her bottom lip trembles, he sighs. "You're hurting me now." He lets her go and backs away. He has to put distance between them because this is wrong. She is his cousin and this, what he is feeling, is not right. Whatever the lapse in judgement was, it couldn't happen again. They weren't right. They shouldn't love each other like this- it should be different. He doesn't look at her again, this can't happen. Not again- not ever.

She rushes him; her hands hook around him, they pull at his shoulders. She grasps on to him, holding so tight. His arms wind around her neck as her face buries in his chest. They have something, something undeniable, something wrong, something that makes any thoughts he has float away.

* * *

On this pier, above the rushing waters of St. Charles, stand two people letting their hearts out. He can't let go. She doesn't want this moment to end.

"Kiki Jerome?" They jump apart, flying to either ends of the boards under their feet. She turns to see the doctor her mom was fighting with. She scrounges her brain for a name before coming up with Clay. Dr. Clay. She cocks her head to the left as he looks behind her at Michael.

"My mom is at the Quartermaine house, Doctor Clay." She sees Michael standing slightly to the left, his hand on his neck. He is nervous. He waves that off, she grows concerned. "Has something happened to Franco?" She steps closer to the man. He looks at her strangely and waves that off also.

"Actually, I want to talk to you." She looks at him with weariness, Michael comes up behind her, his hand out of sight of the doctor is resting on her waist. He wants to protect her. "Kiki, I think I'm your father."


	2. Part 2

**entitled;** the truth revealed part 2  
**summary;**_She looked at him with something unwavering, something strong. "You're the girl I see wherever I go. You're the scene in my head and you said yes to another man." He whispers as Kiki doesn't blink.  
_**rating;** k + mention of incest  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** just a twoshot- please enjoy! No hate. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't yet have a beta!

* * *

"_Kiki Jerome?" They jump apart, flying to either ends of the boards under their feet. She turns to see the doctor her mom was fighting with. She scrounges her brain for a name before coming up with Clay. Dr. Clay. She cocks her head to the left as he looks behind her at Michael. _

"_My mom is at the Quartermaine house, Doctor Clay." She sees Michael standing slightly to the left, his hand on his neck. He is nervous. He waves that off, she grows concerned. "Has something happened to Franco?" She steps closer to the man. He looks at her strangely and waves that off also._

"_Actually, I want to talk to you." She looks at him with weariness, Michael comes up behind her, his hand out of sight of the doctor is resting on her waist. He wants to protect her. "Kiki, I think I'm your father." _

Kiki sucks in a breath and stares at this man. "Kiki, are you 19?" She looks at him strangely; even Michael knows she is 21. "What? No!" She exclaims. "I'm 21." Her voice is matter of fact. The doctor takes on a calculating look. "I'm Robert Frank's daughter." She states secondly, in a tine as if to tell him he is stupid.

"No, you aren't." The doctor man says. "If you were, you'd be 19 years old, just like Ava told me you were." She looks at him, her eyes full of doubt. "Your mother told me that you were 19, as did Morgan."

She twirls around and looks at Michael, who looks just a confused as she does, before stepping past him to the water. She pulls her thoughts together. _Mom was acting so strange at the hospital that day. With me and the Doctor in the same room. She tried to get me out as fast as possible, pushing me out the door. And then Morgan proposing out of the blue with no reason behind it. He knew I could never be with Michael and yet he proposed after the revelation of the kiss. With no reason. Reason wasn't there . . . reason wasn't the kiss! _Kiki spins, facing the two men. "Morgan knows something." She looks straight at Michael as he puts what she has said together.

Kiki runs pasts the two men. She runs down streets of Port Charles to the entrance of her little sanctuary. She catches her breath, dry heaving on nothing but the adrenaline fading fast from her system. She places one hand on her stomach and another on the wall of the building. She breathes in heavily and stands straight. She opens the door to see Morgan on his computer looking at something on some site. He turns to see her with a smile. "Hey, babe." He stretches off the bed, standing. As he walks over, she thinks about what she is going to say. He pulls her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her waist and hers around his neck.

In his ear, she whispers "when were you going to tell me?" She can barely think of what to say next, what to do next. The two people on this earth that she was supposed to be able to trust with everything have deceived her of the very thing that makes up half of her own self. What should she do? Should Kiki explode on him? Tell him off and the run to her mother and do the same? Should she con in a false lullaby before snapping it away and leaving them both to fry? She didn't know.

She let her hands drop to her sides and off his shoulders as he pulls her back, look at her with a funny, little look. "What?" She sighs. She just wants the drama to end already. She was in love with the wrong brother- no point disagreeing with herself on the matter. She cared about Morgan, sure. Enough to marry him to keep herself away from Michael? Yes. But she was marrying the wrong brother for the wrong reasons and now? Now, she just wanted to be happy. She was done.

"I know you know." She sits on the bed and looks up at him, interrupting him before he even had the chance to get started. "I know you know I'm attracted to Michael beyond my own comprehension. I know you know that Franco is not my dad. I know you know Ava knows that Silas Clay is my dad. I know that you asked me to marry you because you were afraid if I found this out, I would go straight to Michael and leave you behind." She finishes and looks up at him.

He leans on the wooden thing in front of the window and stares behind her, then looks at her with sad puppy eyes. "I thought you'd explode." He tries to joke. Kiki sighs and lowers her head, standing and hooking her purse onto the crook of her arm.

"You know, Morgan," She begins, "if you had told me when you learned, then maybe I wouldn't be leaving you for Michael."

He stops her as she put one foot in front of the other. "Wait. You aren't even going to try to deny that you aren't leaving me- wait, no. Are you seriously not going to give me the speech on where you aren't leaving me because of Michael but because I'm a stupid ass?" He asks her and confuses them both that it takes a second to answer.

"Morgan, I am leaving you because you are a stupid ass. But I'm also leaving you because I am into Michael, so why deny what we both know is true?" She walks out the door and he chases her down once more.

"Kiki, I'm sorry! Please, I love you!" She stops in her track from where she is. She look back over toward him.

"You don't know what love is!" She yells back before storming into the residential household to give her mother a piece of her mind.

* * *

"How could you?" She yells into the main room, where her mother is facing with her back to her. Franco is sitting on the couch, still recovering, Tracy, the witch, is standing by the whiskey jar thing, and A.J. is by the french doors. They all turn at her outburst. "How could you lie to me again, Mom?" She asks it again as she advances. Ava looks around embarrassed, as she sets down her drinks.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" The tenseness was already filling up in the room. She put her hands on Kiki's shoulders and Kiki pushed her away.

"I know everything, mom! I know that he," she points to Franco, "is not my father." Franco looks mildly entertained and a bit sad at the revelation but doesn't give off much of anything else. Morgan runs into the room at this point. "I know who my dad is, by the way. I know why Morgan covered up you stinky laundry, but why did you lie? Is all this money really worth your own daughter? Would you rather me be that daughter of a serial killer who is in love with her own cousin then the daughter of a respected-"

"I wouldn't use that word."

"Shut up, Tracy." A.J. ordered, enthralled by this display as Michael comes barging in.

Kiki continues on as if nothing had ever occurred. Morgan glares at Michael as he come forward into the room, electing to stand by his father as this erupts. "doctor who is perfectly fine being with the guy she likes?"

"Well, honey, I didn't know you felt that way." Ava smoothed down Kiki's hair and Kiki once again shoved her away.

"No, because you didn't trust me to tell me the truth! Well, now guess what, Mom?" She raised an eyebrow in the signature fashion of Kiki Jerome. "You don't have my money, because I am not a Quatermaine or a daughter, because I don't want a mother like you." She walked out of the room and everyone just stood there for a second before Michael ran off after her.

* * *

He found her in the boat house, packing her things up. "Hey." She looks up at him and smiled wearily. "So, you leaving to go back to New York?" He asks as a precaution. She gives him a funny look.

"Why would I go back there? I want to get to know my father." She stops and does a cute, quirky smile. "My real father." He nods and stands by the frame of the door leading to the lake.

"Where are you going to stay?" He nods to her bags on the bed as she went to and from the closet. She looks at him shyly, hooking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Because with us now not being related and all and you being kind of homeless. . . I thought you could come and crash with me." He explains it in a slow manner, not sure if he should be saying what he is saying at all.

"Well, we aren't related anymore." She reasoned with a coy smile. He came around to her, grinning like he had when Starr had been around- he knew that he had honestly moved on and he would be okay. He had Kiki Jerome. "And it does appear that I don't have a place to stay." She drawled on. He laughed and kissed her on the lips, cupping her cheeks. She placed her hand over his and smile into the sweet kiss. Their first sweet kiss- no rushing to not get caught. He pulled away and grabbed her bag off the bed.

"Come on, Keeks," He tried out the nickname on his tongue. "My cars out front."

* * *

**The End!  
**

**Please, review what you think, like if I portrayed them in character of not, it would really help me out to see if I want to do another two-shot on these two!**


End file.
